Dark Storm Series
by luacheiamon
Summary: Right when you think eveything is alright and perfect, something bad has to come along and start to raise havoc, but can anyone really survive the wrath of the storm
1. Dissappearance

Well I've actually got into writing again... finally. The characters are basically the same as well and Digimon belongs to you know who. Hope you enjoy  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISAPPEARANCE  
  
By: Lucheiamon  
  
It was a quiet day, the sun shining brightly in the pastel sky. A lone figure leaped quickly through the valley, as if running away from something. The cool breeze trailing through the baby blue and white fur. A faint glow surround the figure before disappearing completely back into the single gold earring on the figure's left ear. "Solar! Wait!" yelled a voice as a another figure trailed behind the other one. Solardramon glanced behind her to see Icedramon running towards her.   
  
"Ice just go back... I need time to be alone!" She said turning away from her friend. "Solar..." pants "I'm your friend... please tell me what's wrong" Ice says softly. "Nothing's wrong with me, I just want to be alone!" she yelled harshly before leaping off, leaving Icedramon extremely confused. "Anything?" asked a voice as Ice turned to see Flamedramon. Ice shook her head, "Not unless you count her yelling at me," she said as her tail twitched behind her.  
  
"I don't understand what happened Ice... I mean what's wrong?" Flamedramon asked watching the figure of Solardramon disappear over the horizon. "Beats me Flame, Solar can be pretty complicated," Ice said looking up at Flame before he leaped off in the direction Solar went. Solardramon soon came to a stop, landing on a large rock over looking the canyon cliffs. She blinked her eyes from the sunlight beaming into their golden glory.  
  
Flamedramon soon appeared a few yards behind her, not moving towards her yet, but watching her closely. "I don't know what's wrong with me," Solar said softly turning to glance back at Flamedramon while her tail flicked around lightly behind her. Flamedramon watched her closely, feeling a little worried since Solar was on the edge of the rock. "Solar, what ever it is, we'll find it out together," he said softly taking a step towards her.   
  
Solardramon turned completely around and took a step backwards... her foot armor actually skidding off the rock a bit. "I can't keep going on like this... all I ever do is hurt you and my friends," she said sadly with her gold eyes slowly watering up. Flamedramon shook his head, "What do you mean hurt me?" he asked taking another step while watching her. He was confused by Solar's actions.  
  
"All I do is put you and the others in danger. Flame I can't take it anymore," Solar said taking off her claws and tossing them off the rock behind her. The sound of the claws bouncing against the jagged the rocks below echoed through their ears as Flamedramon looked up at Solar blinking his eyes. "Solar what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of extreme worry present in his voice.  
  
Solardramon slowly pulled something from out of her chest armor that was around her neck. Taking it off she held it her hands and stared down at the small stone at the end of the necklace. "This is a sun stone, I've had it for a long time using it as a way of remembering home," Solar said while gazing up at Flamedramon, "And I want you to have it now, because I'll always remember you, and with this I will always be with you."  
  
Solardramon threw the necklace at Flamedramon who in turn caught it with one of his claws. "Solar I don't understand why you would give this to me since you will always be with me," he said looking at her to feel his nerves tingle. "I'm sorry Flame, but I have to end this," Solar said before glancing behind her to gaze at the large drop. Flamedramon's ears perked at her words, "Solar, you don't have to end it... we can work whatever it is out like we always do," he said sadly feeling his muscles tense ready to leap up there and stop her before anything happened.  
  
"You always protected me Flame, but now it's my time to go and end this to where you and the others will be ok," Solar said looking back at Flame with tears watering up in her eyes. Her tail waved behind her wildly as she looked back at the large drop... recalling the sound of her claws hitting the rocks. Flamedramon couldn't take this anymore as he quickly leaped up on the rock and pulled Solar to him; hugging her tightly in his embrace.  
  
Solardramon smiled feeling Flamedramon against her... hugging her so close as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She pressed herself against him closely before bringing her muzzle to his cheek, giving his a kiss before brushing her muzzle against his neck. Flamedramon continued to hug her tightly while feeling her tears dampening the fur on his cheek. "I'm sorry Flame," she whispered softly into his ear before pulling her arms back and punching him as hard as she could in the stomach. Flamedramon winced from the sudden blow causing him to loosen his hold on Solar as she pushed away from him.  
  
Solardramon leaped into the air, jumping off the rock straight down to the jagged rocks were her claws had landed... straight down to her doom.... "Solar!! No!" Flamedramon yelled quickly jerking up into a sit position. He panted heavily while blinking his eyes... getting used to seeing in the dark. There was a faint glow in the distance though that caught his eye as he scooted off his bed and walked over to the glowing object.  
  
Flamedramon gasped, the glowing object was the sun stone necklace that Solar had given him in his dream before she jumped. He picked it up and looked around... "Solar," he said to himself before slipping the necklace over his head and quickly putting on his armor. In no time Flamedramon was leaping across the valley, the full moon giving him enough light to see his way. There was a weird feeling running through him... why was the necklace there? Was it a sign?  
  
Flamedramon took another leap before coming to a stop under a large tree, his sensitive hearing picking up a sound high in the branches. "Lovely night isn't it?" asked a familiar female's voice as Flamedramon looked up into the branches to see a black and white figure. "I guess so Lua but I don't have time for this... I've got a bad feeling about something," Flamedramon said before leaping away. Luamon watched as he leaped away, "I guess he's not much of a night person," she said with a shrug before gazing back at the moon.  
  
Flamedramon stopped as he soon made it to Solar's home near the canyons. Walking up to the door he knocked it with his claws causing a sort of loud banging sound. He waited patiently but there was no answer, so he knocked again but it was the same... but this time the door came ajar and opened slightly. Flamedramon shrugged his shoulders and walked into the dark house. "Solar!" he called out while walking through the house soon coming to Solar's bedroom. He shook his head lightly before pushing the door open... hoping in his mind that she was still there but she wasn't... the only thing there was a note.  
  
Flamedramon walked over to the bed and picked up the note and opened it. His eyes scanning over the words that were written on the small piece of paper were causing images of his dream to play through his mind again. Solar's letter almost identical to what he dreamed her saying about the necklace. "Solar..." he said leaving the room along with the note as he left the house. "You're here awfully late, shame on you Flame," came Lua's voice as Flamedramon turned to see Luamon standing on a rock ledge.  
  
"Lua this isn't funny, she's not here," Flamedramon said looking at the two-toned fox digimon. "What do you mean? It's night time Solar should be fast asleep in there," Lua said jumping from her perch to land right in front of Flamedramon. "She's not, but she left me this note talking about this necklace that she left for me, saying that with it she'll always be with me," he said looking at Lua. Luamon could sense the worry in Flamedramon's voice and even see it in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe she's with Ice," Lua said as her fluffy tail waved around behind her. "I don't know, but maybe Ice has seen her," Flamedramon said before leaping away towards Icedramon's domain. Sequences from the dream repeated over and over in Flamedramon's mind as he leaped through the air feeling the frozen night air send chills across his entire body. The pure white snow seemed to cast a ghostly glow from the light of the moon as Flamedramon grew closer to Ice's home.  
  
In only a few more bounds Flamedramon had made it to Ice's cave. "Ice!" he called out hearing his vice echo through the cave. Icedramon shook her head hearing Flamedramon as she stretched and yawned. Icedramon slowly walked out of her cave to see Flamedramon lightly shivering from the cold. "Flamedramon, what brings you out here?" she asked in a half yawn. "Ice sorry to wake you, but have you seen Solar... she's missing," Flamedramon asked looking at Ice closely. "Sorry Flame I haven't seen Solar since yesterday," Ice said sitting down on the cold snow. Flamedramon felt his ears droop a bit at Ice's reply. "I mean how do you know she's missing anyways, maybe she's at home," Ice said trying to reassure Flamedramon.  
  
"She's not home, I just came from there. Ice something is wrong. I mean I had this dream that Solar was really mad or worried about something and gave me this necklace..." pulls out the necklace from under his armor " To remember her by and I woke up to find it at my house. Afterwards I went to her house and she was nowhere in sight but she left a note saying almost exactly what she said in my dream," Flamedramon explained as Icedramon looked at the necklace.  
  
"What else happened in your dream?" Ice asked feeling Flamedramon was avoiding the entire story. Flamedramon sighed, "She leaped off a cliff and I woke up," he said sadly while adverting his gaze. "Oh I see, Flame I don't know where she could be but I will help you look for her," Ice said getting to her feet. Flamedramon smiled, "Thanks Ice, I appreciate it," he said before turning back to the direction toward his home. "So where are you going?" Ice asked. "I'm going to look around some more," Flamedramon said before leaping away.  
  
"Solar!" Flamedramon yelled as he leaped across the fields of the plains that he and Solar had visited on a few occasions. Time seemed to pass by fast as a bright streak of light surrounded the crests of the distant mountains. Flamedramon leaped across the valley calling out Solardramon's name. He had searched everywhere that he and her had spent time together at, but there was no sign of her anywhere.  
  
Flamedramon sighed as he landed to take a deep breath to feel an instant chill race up his spine as he looked around noticing where he was. He was in the same spot he was in during his dream. An eerie breeze blew through the area brushing through Flamedramon's fur as he looked around. The morning sun beaming down on his back lighting the entire area. Flamedramon took a step forward as flashbacks of his dreams flashed through his mind. His eyes scanned the area to notice tracks at the base of the rock.  
  
"Oh no," he said walking over to the tracks noticing the shape familiar to his foot guards but a tad smaller. Flamedramon shook his head before leaping up onto the rock and looking down at the large drop that was shrouded in early morning fog, "SOLAR!" he yelled looking around before falling to his knees...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wonder where Solar is? Did she actually jump? Heh find out.... Questions or comments e mail me at Luacheiamon@yahoo.com 


	2. Entering the Storm

Here's the part 2 in the series and well new characters appearing belong to friends while Digimon belong to the companies as usual  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entering the Storm  
  
By: Luacheiamon  
  
The morning breeze began to pick up speed as Flamedramon slowly got to his feet. Using the flat side of his claws he lifted the necklace into his view, "Solar, where are you?" he asked softly as his tail waved in the blustering breeze. His ears twitched, picking up the sound of someone coming toward him as he turned to see Luamon and Icedramon.  
  
"Any sign of her?" Ice asked as they reached the rock where Flamedramon stood. "She was here, because there's her tracks but nothing else," Flamedramon sighed before dropping the necklace to her it click at the impact to his chest armor. "She couldn't of went far?" Lua said looking around, "I mean she was with us yesterday."  
  
"Heh... Solar is fast, she could be anywhere but I don't see why she would run off like this," Ice said sitting down. "Because she thinks she's causing us problems," Flamedramon said softly while looking down at Ice and Lua. "What are you talking about?" Lua asked looking at Flamedramon curiously. "In my dream, Solar was thinking she was the reason for all the trouble that's happened," he said twitching his tail.  
  
Suddenly a loud rumble interrupted their conversation. "Sounds like a storm is coming," Luamon said twitching her ears at the sound of the distant thunder. Flamedramon leaped off the rock, "We have to find her before the storm gets here," he said looking around then back at Lua and Ice. "I agree but we've searched everywhere," Ice said getting to her feet and walking toward Flamedramon.  
  
"I know Ice, but I can't let her stay out here during a storm," Flamedramon said before leaping off in the direction of the canyons. Lua and Ice looked at each other and sighed before leaping after Flamedramon. A figure watched from a cliff edge as the three traveled out of sight. The figure folded it's wings closer to it's body as the breeze blew against them.  
  
Another rumble of thunder caught the figure's attention as it turned to see the sky darkening in the distance, "She's here," the figure said in a smooth, calm female voice. The figure shook its head before extending it's wings and taking flight. In no time the morning sunlight was overpowered by the sudden appearance of storm clouds causing the sky to darken. "This storm is coming up to fast," Ice called out as a flash of lightning streaked across the dark sky. "You're right Ice this storm seems to appeared out of nowhere," Flamedramon said taking another leap.  
  
Looking up Flamedramon caught a glimpse of a figure flying across the sky. "Do you two see that?" he asked pointing up to the figure. "Yeah, who is that?" Ice asked looking up. Another streak of lightning streaked across the sky, but this time it took a victim. The flying figure was hit by the bright lightning which sent it falling to the ground.   
  
Luamon winced at the sound of the figure hitting the ground no to far away from them. "Come on we better go check it out," Flamedramon said leaping toward the fallen figure. The figure winced feeling shocking pain across it's entire body as it slowly got to it's feet, but it's wings were temporarily paralyzed from the hit.  
  
Flamedramon came to a stop at a clearing seeing the figure. The figure was different wearing black, purple, and gold armor. "Are you ok?" he asked taking a step closer to the injured digimon. The figure turned to look at Flamedramon, "Yeah I'm fine... just a little shaken up." Flamedramon looked at the figure closely... it too had gold eyes and a gold earring like Solardramon and Icedramon.  
  
Luamon and Icedramon looked at the figure, "I bet that didn't feel to good did it?" Lua asked. The figure shook it's head causing it's golden mane to flow in the breeze, "You're right Luamon, that didn't feel good," the figure said wincing a bit while trying to fold it's wings, but they were still paralyzed.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Lua asked crossing her arms. "Well my name is Voodoomon, and your friend Solardramon told me about you, Icedramon and especially you Flamedramon," Voodoo said looking at Flamedramon. "You know Solar... then where is she?" Flamedramon asked looking at Voodoo closely. "I can't tell you where she's at," Voodoo said feeling a drop of rain land on her back.  
  
"Voodoo, why can't you tell me where she is?" Flamedramon asked feeling a rain drop hit his ear. "It's not safe to tell you," she said as she turned and stepped away. "What do you mean it's not safe to tell him where Solar is?" Ice asked walking closer to Voodoomon. Thunder roared loudly as flashes of lightning streaked across various places in the sky.  
  
"The storm has eyes and ears... we are being watched," Voodoo said as she continued to walk on heading for a cave in the distance while using her flowing tail as a way of motioning them to follow her. Icedramon looked at Flamedramon and Luamon then back at Voodoomon who disappeared into the cave. Flamedramon looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall more quickly. He blinked his eyes before leaping after Voodoo since she knew where Solar was.  
  
Voodoomon waited as Flamedramon, Icedramon, and Luamon entered the cave just in time as the rain began to pour down heavily. "Wow, it's really coming down out there... and there's even hail falling," Lua said looking out of the cave before turning back to the others. "Now can you tell me where Solar is?" Flamedramon asked looking at Voodoo.  
  
"She's away from here... I came and took her away during the night to some place safe," Voodoo said softly as her wings finally folded up close to her body. "Safe... what do you mean?" Flamedramon asked looking at Voodoo sharply. "Flamedramon, let me explain. You see this storm was caused by Tempestdramon, who is non other than your old friend Dark Airdramon at a new stage. I came to Solar during the night and convinced her to leave with me, but she wouldn't leave until she left you with the sun stone."  
  
Voodoomon looked at the slightly glowing sun stone around Flamedramon's neck. "I can't believe I didn't wake up," Flamedramon said leaning against the cave wall. "I must apologize for that, I knew you would wake up and try to stop her so I used some of my power to keep you asleep. I think that since I used my power it might have given you weird dreams of what was actually happening," Voodoo said turning away from Flamedramon.  
  
Flamedramon glanced over at Voodoo as Ice and Lua looked at him. "So this Tempestdramon is Dark Airdramon... Oh boy there goes the neighborhood," Lua said shaking her head. Ice looked over at Voodoomon then at Flamedramon sensing he was somewhat a little angry at the mysterious armored digimon. " Wait, I know Solar wouldn't be convinced to leave Flamedramon that easily," Ice said looking at Voodoo suspiciously. Flamedramon's gaze turned to Icedramon then back to Voodoomon awaiting for her reply.  
  
"You're right, I had to use my powers on her too, but she was so stubborn that she was still able to over power my magic and go to your home Flamedramon and leave you that necklace." Voodoo sighed before walking over to the mouth of the cave and peering out at the pouring rain.  
  
"So where is she?" Flamedramon asked walking toward Voodoo. "She's far away from here," Voodoo said looking back up into Flamedramon's reddish brown eyes. "Is that all you can tell me?" he asked looking back at her, "Well she loves you very much Flamedramon, after my spell wore off she was ready to jump from my back and swim back to you but then I told her the situation and she agreed to stay where I took her as long as I promised to come back and see how you were."  
  
Flamedramon looked at Voodoo closely, looking down into her dusty gold eyes, knowing that Solar was safe somewhere nice and warm. Voodoomon looked back at the pouring rain as a flash of black lightning struck a nearby tree, instantly burning it to the ground. A loud crack of thunder echoed through the cave... sounding almost like a malicious, devious laugh from a creature of pure darkness. Voodoomon turned to the others, "Tempestdramon is coming..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sighs* Hmm well wonder if they can take Tempestdramon on? Well find out sooner or later  
  
Comments or questions (luacheiamon@yahoo.com) 


End file.
